L'autre Expiation
by Midnight's frog
Summary: Il me semble loin le temps où l'on me saluait avec le signe du district Douze. Aujourd'hui, je suis mentor. Aujourd'hui je vais devoir assumer d'emmener au moins un tribut à la mort.
1. L'autre Expiation

Bonjour,

Je vous propose un O.S sur Katniss et Peeta mentors lors de l'Expiation. Naturellement le thème de celle-ci a été changé. Vous reconnaitrez surement des références aux tomes 2 et 3 sans pour autant les spoiler.

Rating : T car il y a un peu de violence.

Je remercie mon amie qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'oeuvre de Suzanne Collins. Le thème de l'Expiation est à moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Panem hodie**

Je respire l'air emmené par le vent chaud de cette journée d'été. Il flotte une odeur étrange de charbon et d'explosif. Une odeur de poudrière que la nature n'arrive plus à camoufler. Elle devrait me dégouter, pourtant elle a quelque chose de rassurant. C'est juste le parfum du Douze, de ma maison.

Les yeux clos je reviens en an en arrière. C'était l'été, une journée presque belle. C'était impensable que Prim soit tirée au sort. Et pourtant. Pourtant je me suis retrouvée prisonnière de ce tourbillon, ballotée par les grands du Capitole et les pièges de l'arène. Là, entre les flammes et la terre boueuse, un vrai paroxysme semblable à mes sentiments. Pourquoi me suis-je suis attachée à cette gosse du Onze ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je eu pitié de Peeta ? Une flèche dans la tête et j'aurais été la gentille gagnante, celle qui tue son partenaire de district, celui qui lui a sauvé la vie quand elle n'avait dans son estomac, qu'une maigre infusion de menthe.

Pourquoi ai-je refusé d'être un monstre ? D'obéir à une règle pourtant simple et claire? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tiré cette foutue flèche ? Un survivant. Les Jeux n'avaient besoin que d'un seul gagnant pour continuer de fonctionner. Mais après sept décennies j'ai décidé d'enrayer cette machine. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mes épaules frêles ne peuvent pas supporter les conséquences de mes actes.

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine encore creusée par la faim. J'aurais pu grossir, manger à en être écœurée. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Là, dans chaque instant de ma vie, je croise les fantômes de l'arène. Ils sont bien là, bien réels, ils m'en veulent. Ils ont raison. On était vingt-quatre, hormis les carrières, personne n'avait demandé à être là, dans ce jeu sordide. Personne.

Mes doigts se crispent, je plisse mes paupières un peu plus. Je ne veux pas les voir. Je ne veux plus les voir. C'est devenu insupportable de les entendre me juger.

— Katniss, chuchote la voix de Glimmer. Katniss n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as torturée avec ces guêpes tueuses, tu te souviens ? Katniss je suis là, tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais me faire taire…

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et hurle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, jusqu'à qu'elle se taise. Je suis à bout. J'ouvre les yeux, mes pupilles sont dilatées par la peur, le soleil m'ébloui avant qu'un nuage noir ne le camouffle. La douleur est violente, mais au fond je la mérite. Je le sais.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je bondis en arrière, la mâchoire crispée.

— QUI EST LÀ ? je crie. QUI ?

Je tremble comme une feuille, des larmes nerveuses roulent dans les sillons creusés par la fatigue sur mon visage. Gale lève les mains en signe de paix. Il s'approche doucement, comme si j'étais un animal sauvage. Je discerne tout juste son regard gris sous son masque de charbon.

— Katniss, c'est moi. Tu… Tu as failli atterrir sur la clôture électrifiée, s'inquiète-t-il.

Je tourne doucement la tête, le claquement régulier du courant me fait tressaillir. Depuis que Thread a pris la tête du Douze, nous ne pouvons plus passer de l'autre côté. Je fixe mon ami, un visage connu ailleurs que dans les Jeux, ça suffit à m'apaiser. On s'est embrassé. Deux fois. La première fois il m'a plantée là, dans la forêt. La seconde fois je ne l'ai pas assumé. J'étais juste curieuse de sa bouche et perdue. Je suis toujours perdue.

Il tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Ma cheville ne s'est jamais bien remise de sa fracture, je boite toujours légèrement. Quand je suis sur mes deux pieds je grimace. Il me fait approcher de lui doucement. Il me faut un temps infini pour parvenir à me blottir contre lui. La distance parait impossible à combler je crois que j'ai peur de le toucher. Je brise tout ce que je touche.

— On aurait pu le faire, il y a un an, je chuchote, toujours secouée par les spasmes.

— On aurait pu, mais on ne peut plus fuir, répond-t-il avec une haine profonde dans le regard.

— C'est de ma faute, je sanglote. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, tout le monde le sait, je m'emporte.

Je frappe contre son torse et cherche à me séparer de son étreinte. Il me sert fort pour m'empêcher de fuir. Snow a été clair lors de son entretien. Tout dépend de moi. Peeta joue son rôle à la perfection, pourtant je pourrais causer sa perte. Mais je ne veux pas me marier, je ne veux pas être un pantin.

— JE VEUX QUE TOUT S'ARRETE ! je tempête.

— Tu ne veux pas ça ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Te tuer ? Ce n'est pas envisageable, il y a des gens pour qui tu comptes, me secoue Gale.

Je lève mon regard cadavérique sur lui, je crois qu'il ne réalise pas que ma vie est foutue. Désormais je ne suis qu'un jouet du Capitole.

— Ils ont choisi ma robe Gale… Eux, les habitants du Capitole… Ils ont choisi ma robe…

Ma voix est faible, j'ai un haut-le-cœur. Ces gens qui me terrorisent avec leurs transformations physiques immondes ont tout prévu. Ma robe, la période du mariage, le lieu… Tout ça c'est le Capitole.

— C'est qu'un bout de tissus et puis au Douze on pourra toujours se voir ! relativise Gale même si le ton de sa voix trahit le doute.

Je sais qu'au fond il cherche seulement à me rassurer, et à se rassurer lui aussi. Pourtant la réalité est là. Le Capitole dirige ma vie, entièrement. On m'oblige à épouser Peeta, on m'obligera à faire des enfants, peut-être même qu'ils choisiront les prénoms et que mon accouchement sera diffusé dans tout Panem. Il ne s'agit plus de me sortir du placard une fois par an comme le disait Haymitch. Non.

Si seulement Peeta n'avait pas été aussi… Humain. Attachant. Gentil. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait toute cette comédie, ou plutôt tout son déballage sentimental, nous n'en serions pas là. Peeta serait mort. Je serais en vie. Comme je l'avais promis à Prim. Je vivrais au Village des vainqueurs, je serais plus ou moins libre. Je n'aurais pas fait d'enfants. Jamais.

Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

J'entends une détonation, je pousse un cri et me jette à terre. Ici, j'en entends tous les jours à cause de la mine. Je pleure, tousse, crache une substance noire charbonneuse. Le visage de Cato apparait, il tue ce gamin chargé de garder les provisions.

— NON ! Non, pas ça pitié, pas ça… Pas encore, je larmoie en restant recroquevillée au sol.

Gale me relève doucement et me ramène à ma maison. Ma vraie maison. Celle de la Veine. Sur la porte il y a le sceau du Capitole, ils l'ont rachetée. J'ai le sentiment qu'on a volé ma vie. Tout ce que j'avais est maitrisé par le Capitole. Je déglutis, je sens le charbon descendre dans ma gorge, le goût est infecte.

Gale m'allonge dans ce qui fut mon lit il y a longtemps. _Trop_ longtemps. Il s'assoit à mes côté, immobile et silencieux. Je crois que les mots sont inutiles dans certaines situations. Il trace des dessins dans la poussière qui recouvre le plancher. Un geai moqueur. Maudite broche !

— Ma mère m'a dit qu'à la seconde Expiation, ça a été annoncé le jour même de la Moisson… J'aurais préféré que ce soit fait en avance, qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre, grogne Gale.

Je ne réponds pas. Cette année je serais mentor. Toutes les caméras seront tournées vers le Douze. Haymitch a remporté la seconde Expiation. Tous les vingt-cinq ans la règle des Jeux est modifiée pour les rendre plus cruels et symbolique encore. Cette année-là, il a vu quarante-sept tributs mourir.

L'idée me glace d'effroi, je me souviens de l'horreur face à vingt-trois tributs. Alors face au double… Je n'ai jamais vu son édition, je crois que je serais incapable de la regarder. Pourtant je sais qu'il le faudra pour conseiller mes tributs.

— Gale, comment je vais faire pour… Si jamais ils… Je ne peux pas ramener des cercueils au Douze ! je panique en m'agitant.

— Ni pense pas. Je crois que c'est mieux. On peut pas se préparer pour ça, affirme-t-il en regardant à l'extérieur.

Dehors les renforts de Pacificateurs sont déjà là, j'entends au loin les bruits de l'estrade qu'on monte sur la place de l'hôtel de justice. Je me recroqueville sur la toile de mon matelas.

— Effie a dit que cette année ils n'avaient pas regardé à la dépense, je bredouille en me souvenant de ses paroles pendant la Tournée de la victoire.

— Elle sera là encore ? interroge-t-il en continuant d'observer le manège macabre de la préparation.

— Non. Tu penses, avec deux vainqueurs d'un coup, elle a été mutée au Quatre ! je grommèle amèrement.

**.**

**.**

J'ai dormi à la Veine. Gale a fini par rentrer chez lui, je suis restée seule avec mes fantômes et Buttercup. Ce foutu chat préfère notre maison de la Veine au confort douillet de celle du Village des vainqueurs. Mais je peux le comprendre. Il aime sa liberté, comme moi. Je me surprends à lui caresser la tête.

— Ecoute-moi bien sac à puce, t'as pas intérêt à lâcher Prim. Jamais ! Je demanderais bien ça à la chèvre mais toi tu… T'es… Si tu la lâches elle ne le supportera pas ! D'accord ?

Je tremble, je parle à un chat. Je suis folle. Je perds la tête. Je m'apprête à le balancer hors du lit mais je revois Prim qui le serre dans ses bras. Je me détends un peu. Il faut toujours qu'elle s'accroche aux trucs maigres, moches, poilus… Un peu comme sa chèvre. Un peu comme moi.

Je finis par me lever, je regarde mes jambes qui ont retrouvé leur pilosité. C'est idiot, mais ça me rassure. Au Capitole on n'aime pas les poils, mais ici je suis libre de les avoir. Ça n'a l'air de rien, mais c'est ma petite façon de leur faire un pied-de-nez.

Je me tire du lit, l'air est lourd, étouffant. Le ciel noir colle tout à fait avec un jour de Moisson. Je me demande comment va Peeta finalement. Je ne l'ai pratiquement plus vu, nous sommes presque deux étrangers. Parfois je l'aperçois en ville, il distribue de l'argent et paye des bêtises à des gamins. C'est tout lui ça. Donner. Toujours tout donner.

Même dans l'arène il était prêt à donner sa vie pour que je gagne.

Je suis stupide, trop stupide. Il était là, immobile, une cible parfaite. Il me l'a demandé. Je n'avais qu'à encocher une flèche. Je n'avais qu'à le laisser avaler le sureau. Pourtant mon cerveau n'a pas admis l'idée de le laisser mourir comme quelque chose de recevable. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer seule avec son cercueil dans le train. Non. Qui peut subir une chose pareille ? Tous les autres vainqueurs. Les soixante-treize, ils sont rentrés avec le cercueil de leur partenaire. Eux couverts de gloire, l'autre couvert d'un linceul.

C'est ce qui va peut-être arriver à mes tributs. Surement. Dans le meilleur des cas même. Sinon je devrais rentrer avec deux corps. Deux morts de plus sur la conscience. Je crois que je réalise pourquoi Haymitch souffre autant. Depuis sa victoire il a ramené quarante-six cadavres au district.

Je marche d'un pas trainant jusqu'au Village des vainqueurs. Je n'ai pas de préparateurs, du moins j'espère. Prim est sur les marches avec le chat qui m'a devancé. Il pose ses yeux jaunes sur moi l'air de dire « Je suis mieux foutu de tenir parole que toi ! ».

— Katniss… Tu crois qu'on va me moissonner ? questionne Prim en fixant l'allée.

Mon cœur se serre. J'ai tellement refusé d'envisager cette possibilité. Je me baisse et la serre fort contre moi. Elle a pris du poids, je suis heureuse que ma victoire puisse lui profiter un peu.

— C'est impossible Prim, tu ne peux pas être tirée au sort deux fois, je chuchote en embrassant sa joue.

— L'an dernier aussi tu m'as dit que c'était pas possible, geint-elle d'une voix minuscule. Imagine si l'Expiation consiste à envoyer les parents des vainqueurs dans l'arène.

Je m'écarte d'elle et lui relève le menton pour qu'elle me regarde. Je tache de prendre un air assuré, résolu.

— Non. Ils ne le feront pas. Je ne laisserai jamais les Jeux t'emporter. Je te le promets, je jure avec émotion. Personne ne t'enverra là-bas petit canard.

Machinalement je remets sa chemise en place dans la jupe et l'emmène avec moi à l'intérieur. Dans ma chambre se trouve une housse contenant ma tenue pour la Moisson.

— Elle est arrivée du Capitole, m'informe ma mère.

— Ah…

Je ne la regarde pas. J'ai toujours cette rancœur, ce non-dit qui nous mine. Je préfère confier la vie de ma sœur à un chat de gouttière plutôt qu'à elle. Je n'oublierai pas sa descente aux enfers, son abandon, sa démission. Jamais.

Je me lave dans une vraie baignoire avec de l'eau délicieusement tiède. Je somnole, l'eau me rappelle ces instants où je devais me laver à la rivière. J'entends un bruit, comme des pas. J'ouvre les yeux, les carrières me fixent, armes au poing. Je me recule et sors de la baignoire en panique. Je glisse sur le sol, ma tête heurte le marbre violemment.

Ils se penchent sur mon corps maigre avec un air de dégoût.

— T'as gagné, tu pourrais au moins bouffer, raille Clove. Regarde, je peux faire le contour de tes côtes avec ça !

Je sens sa lame froide effleurer ma cage thoracique, ma respiration devient plus laborieuse. J'ai froid. Cato la stoppe et s'accroupit à mes côtés.

— Alors, t'as pas tué ton chéri ? Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de vivre avec toutes ces morts sur la conscience ? Tu sais, tous ces gens qui veulent se rebeller à cause de toi et que Snow fait exécuter. Tu crois qu'ils pensent à toi au moment où la balle éclate leur crâne ? demande-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

— Et les muets… Tu imagines, la langue arrachée. C'est horrible non ? Ils doivent tellement te maudire quand le bourreau la saisit avec son énorme pince avant de la sectionner, renchérit Marvel alors qu'un goût de sang ferreux me remplit la bouche.

Je sens mon estomac se tordre, ma tête tourne. Je voudrais crier mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus. Je crois qu'ils ont raison. J'aimerais que Clove m'achève, là, sur le carrelage. Mais je ne vais pas avoir cette chance.

— KATNISS ! s'écrit Prim. Katniss on a entendu un gros bruit, tu t'es fait mal ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

— Je vais bien, j'assure en me relevant.

Je crache du sang, je me suis mordu la langue en tombant. J'attrape une serviette pour me sécher rapidement et l'enroule autour de mon buste. Je souris à Prim, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. On voit que la bonne nourriture l'a aidée à grandir, à présent elle fait presque ma taille. Elle sera une femme sublime. Je lui frotte le dos doucement et ouvre la housse. C'est une robe de Cinna.

« Je ne t'oublie pas, fille du feu. C. »

Ma gorge se serre. Cinna est toujours là, quelque part. Je sais qu'il a une bonne place au Capitole à présent. Mais son esprit reste là, dans un coin de ma tête. Je passe la tenue noire aux reflets rouge incandescent. La braise. Ce qu'il reste après un embrasement. Ce qui peut en provoquer un nouveau.

Prim s'amuse à me coiffer. Je sens que ses gestes sont nerveux. Je sais qu'elle a peur. Moi aussi j'ai la boule au ventre. Avec une Expiation, il faut s'attendre au pire. Je fredonne sa berceuse préférée. Naturellement elle l'a reprend avec moi. Les gestes sont plus apaisées, je la connais par cœur.

Elle me tend une boite pourpre. Je ne l'ai pas ré-ouverte depuis un an.

— Tu dois la porter, susurre-t-elle alors que je sors la fameuse broche de son écrin.

— Non… je refuse en regardant partout dans la chambre.

Je sais que le Capitole nous surveille. Je sais aussi que je n'ai plus le droit d'afficher ce symbole. Il incite les gens à la rébellion, et si un nouveau soulèvement se produit, je sais parfaitement qu'il s'en prendra à ma famille, à celle de Gale, à Peeta. Au district.

Je la range dans sa boite et la confie à Prim. Je referme ses doigts graciles dessus. J'embrasse son front. Si jamais je dois partir, la broche lui reviendra. Ce sera une de mes dernières volontés.

Je me lève quand j'entends toquer à la porte. Ma mère ouvre, du haut de l'escalier je vois Peeta et Haymitch.

— Y s'est dit qu'on d'vrait y aller tous. Parce que ça mont'e le coté uni, baragouine Haymitch.

— Haymitch, vous avez pris un bain ! s'étonne ma mère.

— Oui, je l'ai aidé, c'est mieux pour… l'image, explique Peeta, vêtu d'un costume assorti au mien.

Il me regarde, un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je crois qu'il est content que nous soyons dans les mêmes tons. Je descends maladroitement les marches, perchée sur des talons beaucoup trop hauts.

— Tu… Tu as vu il y a un peu d'orange crépusculaire, je bredouille en allant à sa rencontre.

Ici je sais que Snow m'épie, je dois me rapprocher de Peeta.

— La prochaine tenue sera peut-être verte, suggère-t-il avant de me proposer son bras.

— Peut-être… Même avec ces chaussures j'ai du mal à atteindre tes lèvres, je poursuis en essayant de briser la glace qui s'est de nouveau formée entre nous.

— S'il n'y avait que ça pour te permettre de les atteindre, soupire-t-il en détournant le regard.

— Oh, c'est froid là ! Là… Sweetheart tu… t'as l'air d'Effie mais en moins… t'as pas trop de peinture sur la gueule en fait, hésite Haymitch, toujours titubant.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Au fond je crois que c'était un compliment. A force de ne plus parler aux gens, et surtout aux dames, Haymitch a un mal fou à s'exprimer. Nous marchons unis jusqu'à la grande place. Les boutiques ont leurs rideaux baissés, Prim court s'enregistrer et se mettre dans le rang. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit choisie. Elle ne peut pas. Je me raccroche au bras de Peeta pour ne pas tomber. Il a l'air tellement calme. Tellement posé.

Sur l'estrade les sphères sont absentes. Je me tends un peu plus. Le chef des Pacificateurs est là, aux côtés du maire et de son épouse. Peeta me propose de m'assoir avant d'aller lui-même à sa place. Thread sourit, Peeta joue parfaitement son rôle de vainqueur et amoureux modèle. Il a l'air fier d'être là, presque heureux. Haymitch s'affale et entreprend de faire une sieste, son couteau à la main.

Je tache de maitriser mes tremblements, je joue nerveusement avec les quelques accessoires qui ornent cette robe à la fois trop luxueuse pour le district et trop simple pour le Capitole. Elle montre bien que je ne suis à ma place nulle-part. L'hôte fait son apparition. C'est un grand blond, pratiquement pas modifié. C'est presque choquant. Il pourrait venir de la Ville, il pourrait être notre voisin.

Je l'écoute déblatérer le traité de la Trahison ainsi que celui sur les Expiations. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans la poitrine. Primrose est là, tétanisée, à quelques rangs de la scène. J'essaye de lui adresser un petit signe, je veux être rassurante. La pointe de mes cheveux secs chatouille ma nuque, je crois que son échafaudage de tresses s'effondre.

L'écran s'allume, je sursaute. Je suis pendue aux lèvres du président, comme chacun ici. Il s'avance calmement jusqu'à son pupitre. Une lueur étrange anime son regard, il en impose. Il représente à lui seul le poids écrasant du régime. J'ai les mains moites et la lourdeur de l'atmosphère orageuse n'aide pas.

Il remet soigneusement sa veste en place. Une petite fille vêtue de blanc lui tend un coffret en bois précieux. C'est l'instant où le cœur de Panem cesse de battre. On meurt tous un petit peu à chaque annonce d'Expiation. Il ouvre lentement une enveloppe avec écrit « 75th ».

— Souvenons-nous, citoyens de Panem, qu'à la première Expiation, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque district a dû tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteraient, commence-t-il à énoncer d'une voix forte.

A cet instant je tremble un peu plus. Comment les parents ont-ils pu voter pour leurs propres enfants ? Voisins ? Amis ? Mes ongles auraient pu déchirer la chair de mes paumes si je ne les avais pas rongés de stress.

— A l'occasion de la deuxième Expiation, poursuit-il en fixant la caméra, afin de rappeler que pour chaque citoyen du Capitole tué deux rebelles sont morts, les districts ont dû envoyer deux fois le nombre habituel de tributs.

C'est l'année d'Haymitch. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il ne s'est même pas réveillé. Je crois qu'il veut juste oublier.

— Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons la troisième Expiation ! Afin de rappeler que chaque vétéran de la rébellion a entraîné dans son sillage au moins un novice, les anciens vainqueurs désigneront les deux tributs, conclue-t-il.

Je suis sonnée. Je me tiens à la chaise pour m'empêcher de basculer sur le côté. J'entends le bourdonnement du sang qui afflux trop vite, les pulsations de mon cœur sont douloureuses. Même Peeta a perdu son sourire. Nous nous fixons, désemparé. C'est ce même regard que nous avons eu quand le Haut Juge nous a demandé de nous entretuer.

Un Pacificateur me saisit, je n'ai même pas la force de me débattre tant l'horreur de la situation me dépasse. On nous traine dans une pièce richement décorée avec un énorme bouquin.

— Voici le registre des tributs. Vous avez une heure pour choisir un garçon et une fille, vocifère Thread en verrouillant la porte.

Haymitch titube jusqu'au fauteuil derrière le bureau et se laisse tomber dedans. Je le regarde se déchausser et poser ses pieds sur le meuble. Comment fait-il ? Comment peut-il être aussi désintéressé ? Peeta boite lourdement en faisant les cent pas. J'entends sa prothèse prisonnière de sa botte marteler le sol durement.

La pendule fait un tic-tac assourdissant, chacun raisonne un peu plus dans mon crâne. Je plaque mes mains sur les oreilles et secoue la tête. Nous allons devoir choisir. Nous allons devoir porter la responsabilité d'envoyer deux adolescents dans une arène. Le silence est oppressant, angoissant. Je me demande comment ça se passe dans les autres districts. Tour à tour je fixe Peeta et Haymitch. L'un s'en est allé au pays des rêves, l'autre continue de marcher. Comme si ça pouvait nous aider. Je triture les pans de ma robe, ma peau olivâtre, tannée d'avantage par le soleil, jurerai presque avec.

— On ne peut pas faire ça, commence Peeta, brisant ainsi le silence.

Je me tourne vers lui, nous n'avons toujours pas ouvert le registre. Mon peu de poitrine se soulève rapidement, je crois qu'il est totalement prisonnier de son utopie.

— On doit le faire, Peeta ! je rectifie sèchement. On doit le faire, comme on doit se marier, comme on va devoir pondre des gosses, on doit le faire parce que le Capitole l'ordonne, PEETA !

— J'avais oublié que tu ne prenais notre mariage que pour un simple ordre et pas comme une façon de changer nos vies, murmure-t-il avec tristesse.

Je m'assois sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Non, le mariage ne changera rien, au contraire il empirera tout. Mais ça, ça je n'ai pas encore la force de lui dire. J'inspire profondément.

— On n'a pas le choix, je reprends plus doucement.

— Katniss, ces noms ce sont des gens qu'on connait, avec qui on a été à l'école, répond-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

— JE LE SAIS ! Tu crois que je ne me sens pas déjà assez responsable ? je proteste.

— Il faut… Il faut désigner des gens de notre âge. Tu te vois voter pour Madge ou Delly ? poursuit-il en ouvrant le registre.

— Non. Bien sûr que non mais… Tu sais, à choisir, il faut envoyer des tributs forts, des tributs de la Ville, je raisonne.

Je prends ma tête entre les mains. Comment peut-on subir une telle punition ? C'est atroce de choisir, de décider de qui va mourir. Il n'y a plus de hasard. Tout sera de notre faute, encore des morts sur la conscience.

Peeta commence à analyser le document, des intercalaires séparent les classes d'âges. Il y a des noms, des adresses et des précisions sur l'état physique. Il se tourne vers moi.

— Pourquoi tu veux sacrifier ceux de la Ville ? Ils ne savent pas plus se battre que les autres, déclare-t-il en feuilletant l'ouvrage.

— Ils sont mieux nourris. A la Veine les gosses crèvent déjà à moitié de faim ! je m'insurge, comme s'il avait déjà oublié cette fois où il avait dû me jeter du pain pour que je survive.

— Justement ils sont habitués à la privation, c'est des survivants !

— C'EST PAS JUSTE ! A la Veine on doit se prendre un tas de tesserae, on a beaucoup plus de chances d'aller aux Jeux que les riches comme toi, je m'offusque en me levant d'un bond.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, je suis tellement petite à côté de lui. Sa mâchoire se crispe, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je cale mes poings sur mes hanches osseuses. Son regard bleu, d'habitude si doux, est résigné.

— Alors d'accord. Puisque tu te sens prête à sacrifier une Madge ou une Delly… lâche-t-il.

— Ils seront plus fort Peeta. Regarde ton frère par exemple, il aurait ses chances avec sa force physique. Si on veut un vainqueur, on doit choisir quelqu'un qui a un bon état de santé, j'essaye d'expliquer.

A chaque mot je me rends compte un peu plus de l'horreur de cette Expiation. Ils vont nous haïr. Haymitch émerge vaguement. Il s'appuie sur le bureau pour se redresser, j'entends le meuble craquer sous son poids.

— Pourquoi on va chercher un… un vainqueur… On va pas gagner… dit-il dans un vague relent de nausée.

— On l'a fait, on peut encore, je m'obstine, résolue à ne pas assumer deux cadavres.

— Katniss il n'a pas tort, défend Peeta en s'asseyant pour reposer sa jambe.

Avec une lenteur presque douloureuse il s'installe et la masse. Je reste immobile, je ne comprends pas le raisonnement des deux hommes. J'entends Rue qui me chuchote de gagner. M'aurait-elle dis ça si elle avait su qu'un an plus tard je choisirais qui envoyer dans cette boucherie ? Je sens la sueur couler dans mon dos et me glacer jusqu'aux os. Peeta se masse toujours, je perds patience.

— EXPLIQUE-TOI ! je hurle.

— Tous les ans, les districts riches envoient des carrières surentrainés. Tu imagines ce que ça doit être pour une Expiation ? C'est… Même pas la peine, maugréait-il.

— Il a raison, on va s'faire bouffer, ajoute Haymitch.

— Vous avez gagné une Expiation ! je rappelle, outrée.

— Coup d'bol. Je suis de l'avis de Peeta. Pourquoi on va envoyer s'faire tuer des mioches en pleine santé et pleins d'avenir alors qu't'en a d'autre qui vont pas vivre vieux d'toute façons, qu'on peut même pas soigner ici ? demande-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

La réalité me frappe en plein visage. Ils ont raisons. Tellement raison. J'étais prête à envoyer deux personnes pleines d'avenir qui attendent juste d'être libérées de la Moisson pour construire une vie de famille, alors que d'autre sont déjà à l'agonie. Je déglutis, je regarde tour à tour Haymitch et Peeta. Je lis la tristesse dans leurs yeux. On ne prend pas une telle décision de gaieté de cœur.

— Katniss, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire, encourage Peeta en essayant de me prendre la main.

— Me touche pas ! On va… On va faire ça et… On… On va faire ça, je réponds tout à trac.

— On sait que c'est horrible mais quel que soit la décision ce sera abominable, affirme Peeta en commençant à chercher les malades et handicapés lourds.

— P't'être que l'district sera content qu'on s'débarrasse des boulets, renchérit Haymitch avant de boire à sa flasque.

Je n'ose pas répondre. Je regarde un recoin de la pièce où trône une stèle avec nos noms. Je vois Rue assise à côté, l'air déçue de ce que je suis. J'ai un sanglot énorme dans la gorge, les larmes montent.

— Je suis désolée, je murmure, je suis tellement désolée.

Elle lève la main, comme quand elle était dans l'arbre, je suis son geste du regard. Le Capitole nous espionne, un objectif de caméra est à peine visible dans les dorures défraichies. Je baisse les yeux, je ne serais jamais libre. Jamais.

Le reste de l'heure s'égrène à une vitesse folle. Nous retenons un tuberculeux qui n'en a plus pour bien longtemps et une fille qui ne peux même pas bouger. Je crois qu'on appelle ça un tétraplégique. Je ne suis plus sûre. Les noms sont soigneusement notés sur une enveloppe que Peeta cachette avec un sceau de cire portant le symbole du Douze.

— C'était une bonne décision, répète-t-il en boucle pour nous rassurer.

J'ai les yeux rougis, je croise mon reflet dans la vitre et détourne immédiatement les yeux. Je ne peux plus me regarder en face depuis les Jeux.

Thread nous escorte jusqu'à l'estrade. Comme si nous pouvions fuir. Les traits sont tirés, les visages tendus. C'est de notre faute. Tout est de notre faute. Je déglutis, l'hôte décachette l'enveloppe, souriant. Il a presque l'air de dire « tout va bien ». Tout ne va pas bien.

— Et bien, et bien, je vais commencer par les hommes pour changer un peu, annonce-t-il avec enthousiasme mais tout en gardant une certaine solennité. Arpen Stork.

Un garçon osseux sort du rang des quatorze ans. Il tousse à en cracher ses poumons, un murmure d'effroi parcours la foule. A cet instant tout le monde vient de comprendre notre stratégie. Les adolescents robustes de dix-huit ans respirent mieux, Prim me dévisage. J'ai honte.

— Bien, voici notre courageux premier tribut ! Aux demoiselles maintenant, poursuit l'hôte le plus normalement du monde. Aïvy Mollen ! Allez, approche-toi ma belle.

Tout le monde se regarde, ils savent bien qu'elle ne risque pas de venir qu'elle-même. Thread fait un signe aux Pacificateurs du fond. Ils s'emparent à quatre d'une étrange chaise dotée de roue en bois. Je lis l'expression de panique dans les yeux de cette pauvre tribut. Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ?

Peeta perd de sa superbe. Dans la salle, c'était la meilleure solution. Maintenant que nous les avons en face, nous comprenons toute la monstruosité du choix. Je me sens vaciller, Peeta me retient discrètement en me murmurant encore que c'était la bonne décision.

— Quel choix original ! Serrez-vous la main, ordonne l'hôte.

Je vois Arpen se pencher sur Aïvy et la prendre dans ses bras. C'est trop pour moi, je suis furieuse après le Capitole, après toute cette mascarade. Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille. Le district applaudit mollement, contraint par les Pacificateurs. Je me retiens de hurler toute ma rage. J'ai la nausée, je me dégoute.

Je ne veux pas être mentor.

* * *

**Panem crastinum**

Les huées, les cris de colère, c'est un cortège plein de haine qui nous a accompagné jusqu'au train. J'ai dû m'isoler, je ne voulais plus les entendre. Je ne voulais pas assumer d'être un monstre, je sais que je vais ramener deux cadavres. C'est impossible à accepter. J'ai la tentation de boire, je comprends pourquoi Haymitch s'évade dans sa flasque. L'alcool peut me faire oublier que je suis une abomination.

Peeta se racle la gorge plusieurs fois. On pourrait croire qu'il cherche à cracher ce qu'il vient de faire. Il se fixe dans le miroir, je ne comprends pas comment il fait.

— Je n'arrive plus à faire ça, je soupire en me redressant du divan.

— Chacun sa façon de se punir pour ce qu'il a fait. Tous les jours je m'affronte, je me juge, puis je peins. Toile après toile j'évacue, je raconte et j'expie ce que j'ai fait, explique-t-il, la gorge nouée.

— Je sais. Tu as du talent, beaucoup de talent, je réponds en me rappelant des portraits qu'il a fait de moi.

— Mon frère aussi sait peindre. Mais il ne dit rien car il trouve que ça fait chochotte. Je ne suis pas une chochotte, dit-il en durcissant le regard.

— On ne gagne pas les Jeux en étant une chochotte, je confirme en me levant.

— On n'gagne pas les Jeux, point barre, grogne Haymitch.

Nous le fixons, sa phrase doit trouver un sens. Mais pas pour l'instant. Il est temps d'aller voir nos deux tributs. Nos deux victimes. J'ai à nouveau du mal à respirer, le regard de Prim ne me quitte plus. Elle a eu honte de moi. J'ai honte aussi de ce que je suis devenue. Un pantin. Dans d'autre temps j'aurais envoyé le registre de l'autre côté de la pièce, j'aurais refusé de participer à ça.

Mais ça c'était avant que Snow menace la seule chose à laquelle je tiens plus que ma propre vie. Mes proches.

Peeta m'enlace, je voudrais le rejeter, mais au fond ça me fait un bien fou. Je me sens un peu moins dégueulasse. Il appuie sur la commande d'ouverture et m'incite à entrer. Arpen discute avec Aïvy. Je l'entends parler de l'école, de ses déboires de collégien et de la fille au fond de la cour qui lui plait bien. C'est normal. Comme s'il allait revenir après un séjour.

Il ne reviendra pas.

Je sens les doigts de Peeta se crisper sur mes épaules. Je déglutis, Haymitch fait son entrée et se sert un rafraichissement. Je comprends pourquoi il a tellement eu du mal à engager la conversation avec nous l'an dernier. Comment aborde-t-on deux personnes qui vont à la mort ? Je les regarde tour à tour, ils ont mis un étrange dispositif à Arpen, surement pour éviter la contamination.

— Tu es…très jolie…quand on te voit…de près…on comprend…que les filles…veulent te ressembler, expire Arpen entre deux quintes de toux.

— M-merci, je bredouille en réprimant un sanglot.

Comment peut-on avoir envie de ressembler à une meurtrière ? A un chat des rues affamé que l'angoisse empêche de grossir.

— C'est bien parce que c'est la plus belle que je l'épouse ! lance Peeta sur un ton enjoué.

— Tu as… raison, tousse l'adolescent.

J'admire Peeta et sa façon de traduire les choses. Il sait que ce mariage est forcé, pourtant il fait comme si c'était l'issue d'une magnifique histoire d'amour. Mais ça a le mérite de briser la glace. Peeta s'installe à l'extrémité du wagon avec lui. Je dois faire face à Aïvy. Je dois affronter son regard bleu lourd de pensées et de peur.

Je la fuis des yeux, je ne sais même pas si elle a la capacité de parler. Je ne peux pas la préparer à des Jeux qu'elle ne pourra pas faire de toute façon. Alors je lui prends simplement la main, en me demandant si elle sent la pression que j'exerce. Elle a la peau très clair, comme si elle ne voyait jamais le soleil. Passe-t-elle ses journées alitée ? Enfermée, avec pour seule vue le plafond de sa chambre ?

Je continue de serrer, silencieusement. Je devrais me jeter à ses pieds et implorer son pardon, mais quelque chose me cloue au fauteuil. Surement la fierté, ou l'orgueil. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su demander pardon. Il y a toujours ces murmures dans ma tête, ces voix accusatrices. J'entends les tributs se moquer de moi, de ma victoire. Eux, ils sont en paix. Endormis quelque part, où dans un autre monde, loin des districts et de la dictature.

Parfois je les envie. Ils reposent en paix, si ça se trouve Rue s'est même trouvée un camarade de jeu. Un gosse d'une autre édition. Elle est tellement maligne, elle serait encore capable de chaparder les affaires de Cato sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et là-bas, là-bas Marvel ne peut plus l'arracher à sa famille. Je ne peux même pas l'accuser. Ce n'est pas Marvel qui l'a tuée, c'est le Capitole et ses foutus Jeux.

Aïvy larmoie, si elle pouvait bouger elle… Non. Si elle pouvait bouger elle ne serait pas là. Elle célèbrerait sa liberté, danserait avec des amies ou le garçon qu'elle aime. Elle n'aurait pas été la victime de deux anciens vainqueurs à qui on a offert le droit de vie et de mort.

— Nous allons regarder les Moissons, propose Peeta en allumant le transmetteur.

Nous nous mettons à deux pour positionner Aïvy face à la projection. Elle respire plus vite, je crois qu'elle a peur de voir les autres. Je la comprends, ça ne lui sauvera pas la vie. Je gratte nerveusement l'accoudoir en cuir pourpre. C'est hideux cette couleur.

Peeta fronce les sourcils, les districts des carrières ont envoyés de véritables colosses. On croirait des statues de l'ancien monde, celle qui représentaient des dieux guerriers. C'est étrange de remettre sa vie entre les mains d'une chose qui n'existe pas. Ici il n'y a pas de dieu, juste de l'espoir et des statistiques.

Le district Cinq a adopté notre stratégie. Les deux tributs sont chétifs, curieusement formés. J'appréhende notre retransmission. Le bruit de la porte me fait sursauter. L'hôte apparait dans un costume bleu, un sourire étincelant accroché au visage.

— Je n'ai pas raté le meilleur j'espère ? s'inquiète-t-il en prenant une coupe d'une boisson dorée et pétillante.

— Le meilleur ? je bougonne. Il n'y a pas de « meilleur » dans une Moisson !

— Allons, allons, regardez-nous, nous sommes superbes ! Peeta ce costume met vraiment en valeur ta carrure, et toi Katniss… Et toi tu pourras toujours envisager de te faire refaire les seins au Capitole, dit-il en portant la coupe à ses lèvres.

Peeta me retient de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Me faire refaire les seins pour quoi ? Pour être une poupée pouffiasse parfaite qui fera baver les hommes ? Sans façon, je garde mes poils, ma petite poitrine et ma liberté ! Non, pas ma liberté… Je l'ai perdue avec les Jeux, je devrais m'y faire avec le temps. Peeta a l'air de bien s'en accommoder. Il est un peu comme ces canaris que l'on garde en cage, ceux qui chantent parce qu'on leur demande, quitte à y perdre la vie.

**.**

**.**

Haymitch et l'hôte – à qui je n'ai toujours pas demandé le nom – emmènent Aïvy au lit après le repas. Arpen reste quelques instants avec Peeta qui lui explique comment il pourra séduire celle qu'il aime à son retour. Si seulement c'était quelque chose d'envisageable. Si seulement il avait ses chances. Mais non. C'est impossible, il ne gagnera pas face aux carrières. De toute façon ils gagnent presque tous les ans.

Je m'isole dans mon compartiment. J'effleure les draps en soie, ils me rappellent la Tournée de la victoire. Finalement, rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours ballotée dans ce train, toujours amenée là où le Capitole veut que je sois.

— Ça faisait longtemps Katniss, ricane la voix suave de Cato.

Je sursaute, il est là, assis au bout du lit. Il se regarde dans son épée, sa joue est partiellement arrachée. Surement les mutations. Je me recule et me recroqueville.

— Katniss, si tu ne me laisses pas accès à ta gorge ou à ta poitrine, comment veux-tu que je t'achève ? s'agace-t-il en continuant son curieux manège.

— DÉGAGE ! je hurle en tremblant jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

— Pourquoi je m'en irais ? On se fait chier quand on est mort, tu sais ? grogne-t-il en se rapprochant.

— M'APPROCHE PAS ! TU ES MORT ! MORT, MORT, MORT ! je m'époumone en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

— KATNISS ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiète Peeta en me prenant contre lui.

Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Je m'accroche à lui, il doit le voir aussi. Il faut qu'il le voit.

— Regarde ! Cato est là ! Il est là ! IL VA NOUS TUER ! je crie en crispant mes doigts sur son pyjama.

— Katniss, souffle-t-il, Katniss il n'y a personne ici. Juste toi et moi…

Je le repousse et me tourne vers Cato. Il n'est plus là, il a disparu. Volatilisé. J'écarquille les yeux, ce n'est pas possible.

— Il était là, je m'insurge en désignant le bout du lit. Il était là, il m'a menacée ! Il était… là…

Ma voix se perd dans les pleurs, je suis à bout de force. Peeta me serre plus fort et caresse ma tête.

— Je… Je ne suis pas f-folle, je sanglote.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es juste traumatisée, me rassure-t-il en continuant de me cajoler.

Je me souviens à quel point je me suis sentie en sécurité toutes ces fois où il a dormi avec moi. A deux on est plus forts face aux hallucinations et aux cauchemars. Les fantômes m'attaqueront moins, c'est certain. Je renifle, je ne lâche pas son vêtement.

— Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? je questionne d'une voix minuscule. S'il te plait…

Il hoche la tête et se glisse sous les draps. Au fond je crois que lui non plus n'a pas envie de dormir seul. Qui le voudrait ? Nous sommes tous les deux profondément marqués par l'épuisement et les nuits blanches. Est-ce qu'on s'en remettra un jour ? Quand je vois l'état d'Haymitch, j'en doute.

**.**

**.**

À notre arrivée au Capitole, j'ai pu découvrir qu'il n'y a pas que les tributs qui passent au Centre de préparation. Une voiture nous y a emmenés dans un silence pesant. Aïvy ne me quitte jamais du regard, comme pour que je n'oublie jamais ce que j'ai fait. Ici l'image du président Snow est présente partout. Statues, affiches, il m'observe, tout le temps. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'air amoureuse, je n'y arrive pas. J'aime bien Peeta parce que c'est compliqué de détester quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, mais ça s'arrête là.

Nous sommes guidés jusqu'à une pièce sombre à la décoration essentiellement noire. C'est surement pour rappeler le charbon. Trois écrans géants diffusent des images de notre district, je cherche des connaissances, mais personne. D'ailleurs il n'a même pas l'air aussi pauvre que ce qu'il est en réalité. Peeta observe lui aussi attentivement chacune des projections, c'est l'image d'un Douze où il fait bon vivre.

— Je crois que ce sont des images d'avant la rébellion, confie-t-il comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu par le personnel.

— Tu crois ? je demande. HEY ! Qui vous a demandé de m'épiler ? je crache à un homme aux cheveux orange.

— Je constate que tu n'as toujours pas compris que la fourrure ce n'était pas tendance, réplique-t-il.

— Flavius ? je m'étonne en fronçant les sourcils.

— Lui-même ! Et cesse de froncer les deux buissons que tu as au-dessus des yeux, ça va te creuser des rides !

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais on en profite pour me poser un traitement pour blanchir les dents. Les toux charbonneuses n'aident pas vraiment à entretenir l'émail. Je déteste ce qu'on fait à mon corps. J'aime mon état naturel, être comme on m'a faite et pas comme les autres voudraient que je sois.

Ce sont encore des gouttes qui tombent dans un vase déjà trop plein. J'entends toujours parler du mariage, il sera célébré après les Jeux. Après les Jeux… C'est dans trois semaines, un mois tout au plus. Je déglutis, avec l'angoisse de la Moisson, la date m'avait échappée. Désormais elle me frappe de nouveau, comme une bonne claque.

Avec tous les préparatifs, je revis mon arrivée au Capitole, des flashs s'immiscent dans mon cerveau. Les transformations physiques totalement aberrantes des préparateurs me répugnent toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Mais il y a un an j'étais la volontaire, l'héroïne prête à se sacrifier pour sa sœur. Et aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui plus personne ne s'en souvient, je suis la mentor monstrueuse qui envoie des enfants malades à la mort.

Je sens une main qui se glisse dans la mienne. Cagneuse, puissante, c'est celle de Peeta. Il me comprime les doigts, j'ignore si c'est pour me rassurer ou pour se soulager. Il n'assume pas plus que moi d'avoir fait ça. Pourtant, il a la force des mots de son côté. C'est vrai quoi, il suffit qu'il ouvre la bouche et tout le monde est à ses pieds, prêt à croire chacune de ces phrases. Je n'ai pas cette force.

Quand Flavius me contraint à affronter le reflet du miroir, je ne me reconnais pas. Je suis trop maquillée, trop apprêtée, je ne saurais même plus me donner un âge sous la couche de maquillage. Des plumes, des strass, peut-être même de véritables éclats de diamant, mettent en valeur mes yeux gris délavés par les nuits de pleurs et d'angoisse.

Je porte encore une création noire. C'est parfait. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de faire la fête, avoir l'air de me réjouir d'écouter les ordres du Capitole. Où est passé ma force d'opposition ? Où est passé la Katniss capable de menacer un Haut Juge de suicide ?

Où est passé le geai moqueur ?

Une question qui résume tout. J'avais cette flamme en moi, cet espoir qu'un jour Panem ne serait plus une dictature. Il y a même des soirs, où optimiste je me voyais avoir des enfants libres de la Moisson. Généralement c'était une rêverie de quelques minutes, et pourtant elle me faisait du bien.

Je suis entrainée par l'équipe de préparateurs jusqu'au rassemblement des chars de la parade. Je reconnais l'endroit, celui où j'ai gagné mon surnom de fille du feu. Tout ça me parait loin, juste un souvenir douloureux. Peeta tape amicalement dans le dos d'Arpen. Il regarde sa main noircie par le charbon du costume.

— La poussière de charbon, ça nous poursuit jusqu'ici, commente-t-il simplement.

Je hoche la tête, que répondre à ça ? Je sens une nouvelle quinte de toux, on me donne rapidement un mouchoir. J'ai les moyens de me faire soigner, mais je m'y refuse. J'ai le sentiment que ce crachat noir et charbonneux est la dernière chose qui fait de moi une habitante du Douze. Des poumons pourris, ça, le Capitole ne me l'enlèvera jamais.

Deux muets installent Aïvy sur le char avec un étrange appareillage qui la maintient debout. Est-ce avec ça qu'ils vont l'envoyer dans l'arène aussi ? Je l'imagine sur son piédestal, un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Arpen l'enlace, et soutient Aïvy même si ça ne sert à rien. Elle lui sourit, l'une des perles blanches qui habille son costume roule jusqu'à nous. Le styliste aurait-il pris au sérieux la phrase d'Effie ?

Peeta la ramasse alors que le chariot s'ébranle. Il prend mon poignet et me fait tendre la main. Je le sens trembler un peu, il hésite. Après un an à se chercher, se fuir et se retrouver, je veux mettre un terme à ça. Stabiliser, retrouver mon partenaire, ne plus être seule face à ça. J'effleure sa joue, il laisse tomber la petite perle dans le creux de ma paume.

— Peeta, je murmure faiblement, prête à m'effondrer.

— Shh. Tu sais que… Si on applique une pression suffisante sur du charbon…

— On obtient une perle, je finis en fixant la petite merveille nacrée.

Je l'enlace, fort, les larmes aux yeux. Cette phrase, ridicule à la base, est devenue tellement lourde de sens. Je suis un bout de charbon sur lequel on fait pression. Je suis quelque chose de disgracieux, de sombre. Et pourtant lui… Lui il a réussi à y voir une perle. Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de trouver des perles moi aussi ?

Je repense à la finale de nos Jeux. Si je l'avais tué je n'aurais pas été une gentille gagnante. Non, je n'étais pas faite pour l'être. S'il y avait eu un peu de justice en ce monde, c'est lui qui aurait été le gentil gagnant. C'est lui qui aurait donné ses gains, au fond je sais qu'il n'aurait pas laissé ma famille mourir de faim.

Lui aussi me comprime, j'ai la tête enfouis contre son torse, je ne veux plus quitter ses bras. Je veux être la perle. Mais ça, ce n'est possible qu'ici, maintenant, contre lui. Dès qu'il me relâchera, je redeviendrais un morceau de charbon, rude et noir.

**.**

**.**

Pendant la parade, certains capitoliens ont hués notre char. Il faut dire que ce ne sont pas des champions dignes d'une Expiation. J'ai eu mal pour eux, ils ne méritent rien de tout ça. Dans l'appartement il règne un silence lourd, pesant. L'hôte est moins sympathique qu'Effie et le styliste est aussi bavard qu'un pot de fleur.

Un muet nous apporte des tenues pour la nuit. Je l'observe, mon estomac se noue d'avantage. Il est pâle, affreusement pâle, et son corps porte encore les traces de la torture infligée par le Capitole.

— Darius, je murmure, Darius c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? je m'alarme en relevant ses manches pour découvrir des traces de brûlures.

Il baisse les yeux et secoue la tête. Il ne saura pas me répondre. Je suis stupide. Je repense à mes entrevues avec Snow, je suis responsable de tout ça. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, je ne veux pas encore entendre les reproches des morts. Darius force un sourire, mais je sais qu'il est en souffrance. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû vivre. Je ne veux pas visualiser la cisaille monstrueuse qui a dû lui couper la langue.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, les chuchotements persistent. J'appuie plus fort, comme si ça pouvait y changer quelque chose.

— C'est dans ma tête, juste dans ma tête, je me répète en me berçant.

Je voudrais chanter, mais aucune note ne me parvient. J'ai oublié mes berceuses, mes comptines, les chansons de papa. Je me recroqueville dans le lit. J'aimerai que Peeta soit près de moi. Mais il a ses propres fantômes et surement mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'une fille pas capable d'être amoureuse.

Je ne veux pas aimer. Je ne peux plus m'attacher.

Haymitch ronfle dans la chambre à côté. Parfois j'envie son sommeil, sa capacité à s'endormi n'importe où, même s'il garde son couteau avec lui. Je devrais peut-être dormir armée. Où dormir en haut d'un arbre. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ce que je vais faire de ma vie. Je reste cet animal blessé, agressif, qui ne veut pas qu'on l'aide.

**.**

**.**

Je découvre ce que font les mentors durant les entrainements. Peeta a conseillé à nos tributs de ne pas montrer leur force, j'ai lu une haine profonde dans le regard d'Aïvy. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir. Elle sait que c'est de notre faute. Arpen ne perd pas espoir, entre chaque quinte de toux, il trouve un mot gentil à lui dire. J'ai un profond respect pour lui et pour son absence de peur.

Nous prenons place dans un grand salon avec les autres mentors. Il y a quelques extraits des entrainements, et surtout des diffusions des anciennes éditions. Il y a des têtes connues, comme cette femme aux dents d'or taillées en pointes.

— Enobaria, reconnait Peeta avec un air inquiet.

— Quand tu sais qu'elle a égorgé un tribut avec ses dents, ça calme, je réponds sans desserrer la mâchoire.

Haymitch part s'installer dans un coin avec un manchot, je crois l'avoir vu lors de la Moisson du Onze. La mentor du Deux au sourire carnassier s'approche de nous. Je m'attends à une pique, voire à ce qu'elle me plante ses crocs dans la gorge, mais elle se contente de sourire. Peeta gagne un peu en confiance et lui tend la main.

— Enchanté, je suis Peeta le…

— Le boulet qui a gagné juste parce que sa partenaire a eu pitié de lui. Je sais, coupe-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. Alors, on se plait dans les lauriers de la victoire ? A ta place, je n'arriverais plus à dormir, surtout au Capitole. Tu sais, certains mentors ont la rancœur tenace.

— C'est une menace ? je crache en serrant les poings.

— Appelons ça un avertissement, dit-elle en bousculant Peeta pour rejoindre les mentors du Un.

Peeta reste avec sa main en l'air, encore choqué par la réaction de l'ancienne vainqueur. Je le prends par le bras et lui indique un canapé libre. Les couleurs criardes de la pièce me piquent presque les yeux, mais nous devons rester ici. Haymitch nous a dit qu'il fallait entretenir de bons termes avec les autres, qui sait ? Ça peut éventuellement sauver la vie de nos tributs.

— On ne pourra pas s'entendre avec les mentors des carrières, je raisonne en observant le quatuor que forment le Un et le Deux.

— Regarde, Haymitch tape le carton avec le manchot du Onze, s'émerveille-t-il en les désignant du menton.

— Super, on a plus qu'à devenir les meilleurs copains des autres ! je raille en balayant la pièce du regard.

Le bruit de la porte attire notre attention. Une grande blonde sublime entre avec une petite fille au bras. La fillette semble se perdre dans le tulle et de taffetas rose de sa tenue, sa mère a l'air étrangement normale pour une capitolienne.

— Ambre, ma chérie, il faut dire bonjour à tonton Gloss ! Et oui tonton Gloss il a les gros muscles, regarde, rit-elle alors que son frère roule des mécaniques.

— Les frères du Un, commente Peeta. Tu te souviens de…

— Oui. Deux années d'affilés, c'était juste improbable, je peste en voyant les vainqueurs se retrouver.

Nous entendons pouffer de rire à côté de nous, depuis quelques minutes un bruit de mastication m'agace profondément. Je fais volte-face sur le divan et me retrouve nez à nez avec le célèbre Finnick Odair, reconnaissable entre mille avec son physique d'Apollon.

— En voilà une qui a trouvé une façon intelligente de ne pas se faire baiser par tout le Capitole, déclare-t-il en enfournant un carré de sucre dans sa bouche.

— Charmant, je rétorque en me renfrognant.

— Tu vas pas faire la gueule ? Tu aurais fait un malheur si tu avais eu un peu plus de poitrine et moins l'air constipée, plaisante-t-il.

— Je constate que pour toi tout n'est qu'une grosse blague, je vocifère en commençant à me relever.

— Hey, pars pas. Si on peut plus rire de rien, où va-t-on ?

Il contourne le canapé où Peeta siège toujours et vient me prendre par les épaules. Son regard vert est profond, curieusement je n'y vois pas l'étincelle de bonne humeur qu'il devrait dégager. On croirait plutôt qu'il passe les pires moments de sa vie dans cette pièce. Un large sourire étire ses lèvres, je le devine aussi faux que tous les autres habitants de cette ville.

— On ne boude pas petite sœur, les vainqueurs, c'est une grande et belle famille où on se tient tous par la main, dit-il en baissant le ton. Tu sais, moi aussi je les vois, les morts.

Je le dévisage, sa dernière phrase me glace le sang. Je sens un frisson me parcourir, serait-il possible que ce carrière qui n'a éprouvé aucun scrupule à faire un véritable massacre alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, culpabilise ? Il exerce une dernière pression sur mes épaules et s'en va vers Cashmere qui exhibe « sa petite merveille ».

Je déglutis, elle a l'air heureuse avec son enfant. Elle affiche un sourire éblouissant, un air de mère totalement épanouie, j'en viens même à me demander si elle a bien remporté des Jeux il y a une dizaine d'année.

— J'te jure, quelle vendue celle-là ! s'insurge une voix suraigüe dans notre dos. Se faire faire un gamin par un type haut placé au Capitole, elle a vraiment pas honte. Si nous on doit vendre nos cul, alors elle aussi ! OUAIS POUFFIASSE, TROP FACILE DE SE FAIRE METTRE EN CLOQUE !

Les mentors des carrières lui adressent un regard dédaigneux à l'exception de Finnick qui la gratifie d'un clin d'œil discret. La petite brune, toute menue et aux grands yeux noisette, se pose sur le canapé à côté de Peeta.

— Alors mon chou, ça fait quoi d'être le nouveau fantasme, demande-t-elle en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux.

— Euh, je ne crois… je bredouille.

— Pas toi l'affamée, je parle à Peeta. Toi t'exciterais pas un homme sorti des prisons du Capitole !

— Okay, je réponds en levant les mains.

— Je suis un fantasme ? s'étonne Peeta alors qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à lui effleurer la joue et le cou.

— Et oui mon petit boulanger, que veux-tu, y'en a que ça fait mouiller les prothèses. Si seulement vous n'étiez pas coincés dans votre délire romantique et guimauve à gerber…

— ON N'EST PAS ROMANTIQUES ! je proteste en sentant mes faux ongles pénétrer la chair de mes paumes.

— Oh voyez-vous ça ? Serais-tu en train de me dire que les amants maudits qu'on a laissé rentrer chez eux à deux juste parce qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, dit-elle en singeant Caesar Flickerman, ne serait qu'une vaste supercherie ?

Un silence de plomb règne dans la salle. Haymitch n'a jamais paru aussi lucide et pour une fois Peeta ne trouve pas les mots justes pour nous sortir de là. A nouveau ma robe semble se serrer autour de mon buste, appuyer sur ma cage thoracique au point de m'étouffer. Peeta me prend la main et se tourne vers les autres.

— Mon amour, le stress du mariage te fait vraiment dire n'importe quoi ! Allons-nous reposer, lance-t-il avant de m'entrainer hors de ce maudit salon.

Nous faisons quelques mètres avant que je ne puisse plus tenir, mes nerfs lâchent, c'était trop. Je me laisse glisser au sol. Ma robe est trop lourde, tout est trop lourd dans cette ville.

— Je suis désolée Peeta, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas… La robe, le mariage, les enfants, c'est… C'est pas nous… C'EST PAS NOUS ! je panique, agitée par les spasmes.

— Je ne rêve pas d'un mariage au Capitole non plus, mais j'essaye de me dire que ça va être un tournant, une façon de mieux vivre, explique-t-il en se baissant à ma hauteur.

— Peeta, on ne pourra pas vivre mieux… Ils seront toujours là, à nous surveiller, à nous menacer, à nous obliger de construire cette histoire, je gémis, noyée dans les larmes.

Je suis prise d'une quinte de toux, les glaires m'étouffent à moitié. J'ai la nausée. Mon abdomen se contracte avec violence, je n'ai que le temps de me détourner de Peeta pour vomir une bile noircit par le charbon.

Voilà, Katniss Everdeen, gagnante des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, vient de vomir à quelques pas des fiers vainqueurs des éditions passées. Je suis ridicule. Je ne suis pas à ma place. Ce n'était pas à moi de gagner, du moins pas comme ça, pas avec cette supercherie. J'ai cru sauver Peeta, j'ai cru tenir ma promesse envers Prim. Mais non. C'est faux, tout est faux.

Peeta m'essuie la bouche, avec patience. A sa place je serais parti, loin. La preuve que je n'ai rien à faire avec lui. Il embrasse mon front, ça me rappelle mon père. Je me blotti contre lui, j'ai besoin de douceur. J'ai besoin d'oublier.

— Nous allons affronter ça à deux, comme l'arène, affirme-t-il, résolu.

— Ensemble ? je demande d'une voix rauque.

— Ensemble, confirme-t-il en accentuant son étreinte.

La porte du salon s'ouvre, nous avons le temps d'apercevoir Gloss qui fait le cheval pour Ambre. Ma gorge se serre, ils rient, s'extasient devant la petite. Cette scène est tellement proche de ce que j'ai connu. Mon père faisait le cheval pour Prim, et pour moi aussi.

Les anciens carrières aussi ont un cœur.

**.**

**.**

Les trois jours sont passés vites. Bien trop vite. Je suis restée majoritairement dans le salon des mentors à regarder d'anciennes éditions. Avec Peeta nous avons fait bloc contre les autres, unis comme nous aurions toujours dû l'être. Malgré tout, je reste terrifiée par le mariage forcé, chaque nuit je revis ma discussion avec Snow, les menaces, les morts.

L'exécution de l'homme dans le Onze m'a véritablement traumatisée. Le bruit du coup de feu, le crâne éclaté. Ma responsabilité. Ma faute. Je relève la tête vers la porte, je dois me rendre au salon pour les résultats de l'évaluation. Je me pelotonne dans un épais gilet de laine, malgré la chaleur je meurs de froid.

— Tu sais, quand on est mort, on a toujours froid aussi, chuchote Rue.

— S'il te plait, laisse-moi, je souffle en pressant le pas.

— Non, je ne veux pas rester toute seule, réplique-t-elle en s'accrochant à ma jambe.

— LACHE-MOI ! je hurle. TU ES MORTE ! MORTE ! MORTE !

Je m'agite et secoue la jambe, Peeta et l'hôte me rejoignent en courant, ce dernier m'administre une gifle.

— Tu es hystérique ! Calme-toi, ce n'est pas une attitude pour un mentor, réprimande l'hôte en réajustant sa veste.

— Elle était là, elle était là, j'halète en me tenant au mur.

— C'était une hallucination, juste une hallucination, me rassure Peeta en me prenant contre lui.

Je pleure, je pleure beaucoup trop depuis ma victoire. Je me rends au salon, Arpen et Aïvy sont assis l'un contre l'autre, Peeta leur souri et les rassure.

— Peu importe votre note, nous serons fiers de vous, d'accord ?

— Ouais, on s'ra trop fier, baragouine Haymitch.

Je fronce les sourcils, à vrai dire durant ces trois jours il nous a laissés, je crois que je lui en veux. Caesar apparait à l'écran avec ses cheveux lavande. Arpen gigote, tousse, crache, j'ai l'impression que son état s'est beaucoup dégradé durant les entrainements. Je me crispe, demain il faudra leur dire adieu. Demain nous serons mis face à l'injustice de notre sélection.

Peeta prend ma main, cette année les notes sont hautes, à l'exception du Cinq qui a également envoyé des malades. Le chiffre douze apparait à l'écran.

— Aïvy obtient la note de un, nous nous attendions à un zéro, confie l'animateur. Pour conclure, Arpen s'en sort avec un quatre !

Nous applaudissons nos tributs. On se fiche de la note, on veut juste leur montrer que nous sommes là malgré tout. Ce soir, ce sera l'ultime interview, notre chance de leur avoir peut-être un sponsor. Peeta part s'isoler avec Arpen dans sa chambre, je me dis qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sur un coup de chance. Du moins je l'espère.

— Est-ce que ça fait mal ? questionne une petite voix fluette.

Je me tourne lentement vers Aïvy, elle parle. Je la croyais muette, paralysée jusqu'aux cordes vocales. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui prend les mains, comme dans le train.

— Est-ce que ça fait mal de mourir ? couine-t-elle en refoulant des larmes. J'ai vraiment très peur tu sais.

— Je… Je ne sais pas si ça fait mal, j'avoue en baissant la tête.

— Oh… J'avais espéré que ça se passerait vite, que tu me dises que c'est comme dormir, répond-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus inaudible.

Ma peau olivâtre tranche avec la sienne si blanche. Je crispe mes doigts autour des siens, je ne dois pas craquer. Pas devant elle.

— Je ne vous en veux pas. Je… Je suis heureuse de partir en ayant sauvé quelqu'un d'autre, affirme-t-elle.

— Tu as tellement de courage, je murmure, tu mérites tellement de…

— Vivre ? Qui mérite de mourir Katniss ? Nous, on y est pour rien, c'est des histoires d'anciens les Jeux.

Sa voix est douce, apaisée malgré la peur. Je pose sa tête sur ma poitrine, comme je le faisais avec Prim pour la rassurer. Je caresse doucement sa joue, je sens des larmes sur mes doigts.

— Je ne peux pas te sauver Aïvy… Je ne peux plus sauver personne maintenant. Je… Je ne peux qu'espérer que certains ne meurent pas, ou ne connaissent pas une lente agonie, je…

— Tu pourrais m'avoir les baies que tu voulais manger pendant tes Jeux ? demande-t-elle, brisée.

Je regarde autour de moi, faire passer en douce des baies. Lui permettre de mourir vite, sans douleurs. Est-ce que c'est ça aussi le rôle d'un mentor ?

— Je vais tout faire pour t'en fournir, je promets en continuant de la cajoler.

— Merci, souffle-t-elle.

Nous restons des heures ainsi. A quoi bon la préparer pour l'interview ? Elle est déjà morte dans son esprit. Pour gagner il faut avoir l'espoir, bien plus que tout il permet de gagner. Si je n'avais pas voulu revoir Prim à ce point j'aurais avalée ces baies et tout serait fini.

Aïvy me fait une curieuse demande en fin de journée. Elle veut que j'écrive à sa famille, je ne peux pas refuser. Je l'écoute attentivement me dicter ses derniers mots, je me fais violence pour ne pas trembler.

— Maman, je sais que tu n'as pas pu venir pour les adieux, je ne t'en veux pas. De toute façon tu aurais pleuré et je déteste que tu pleures, commence-t-elle à dicter lentement. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée même si j'ai eu cet accident, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu m'as toujours dit de ne pas monter trop haut dans les arbres et moi…

Elle s'interrompt, elle cherche ses mots. Mon estomac se tord, se noue, le goût de la bile acide me brûle la gorge. Je ne mange toujours pas. Je ne peux pas. Je vois ses yeux fixer la table basse, je pense à ma propre mère. Et si je la perdais ? Nous avons toujours eu cette étrange barrière entre nous, surtout depuis la mort de papa. Mais est-ce que je l'aurais supporté ? Aïvy se racle la gorge, je secoue la tête et me concentre de nouveau sur le feuillet.

— Je voulais juste essayer de toucher les nuages, parce que Sam m'a toujours dit que c'était de la guimauve. Je sais que depuis tu détestes ce chêne de l'arrière-cour, que tu veux le faire abattre. Mais laisse-le. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, pas plus que de la tienne. C'est juste moi et ma gourmandise. Je… Je vous aime si fort et ça me fait de la peine de partir si vite mais je comprends ce choix et… Et je n'en voudrais jamais à nos vainqueurs car pour la première fois depuis mon accident, je me sens utile, conclue-t-elle.

Je soigne mon écriture, j'aimerai avoir sa capacité de pardon, sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Je lui mets devant les yeux pour qu'elle relise, elle sourit tristement. Je mets la lettre dans une jolie enveloppe, je la donnerais, j'en fais la promesse. Ça me donne une bonne raison de vouloir retourner au district affronter le regard pesant des gens.

**.**

**.**

Aïvy et Arpen sont encore en noir avec des perles pour l'interview. Je les trouve beaux même si ça n'égale pas les impressionnantes tenues du Un et de Deux. Aïvy est dans une chaise roulante, Peeta s'est proposé de l'accompagner sur scène mais elle a voulu que je le fasse. Nous attendons à l'arrière de la scène, mes mains sont contractées sur les poignées du fauteuil, je ne vois plus les gens tant les projecteurs sont puissant. Je suis dans une bulle, projetée un an en arrière. Rue était encore en vie. Je me souviens de sa petite robe de fée.

— Katniss, c'est à nous, me signale Aïvy.

Je m'avance, Caesar me salue poliment avant de s'intéresser à Aïvy. Je la couve du regard, c'est de ma faute si elle est là.

— Je n'ai pas peur de mourir Caesar, ment-elle en essayant de se donner de la fermeté dans la voix. Je… J'espère qu'après la mort on va quelque part et que là-bas je pourrais marcher, explique-t-elle.

Je sens une boule dans mon estomac, elle a l'air de vraiment y croire. Caesar est touché, elle aussi maitrise les mots. Elle aurait pu être une bonne tribut, peut-être même une bonne vainqueur si elle n'avait pas eu ce fichu handicape.

— Et, est-ce que Peeta et Katniss sont de bons mentors ? interroge Caesar en prenant un ton de confident.

— Ils sont merveilleux, affirme-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers moi. Je n'en aurais pas voulu d'autre et je leur souhaite d'être très heureux dans leur mariage.

Je me tends, elle évoque un sujet épineux mais curieusement, je me dis qu'elle peut nous aider à accréditer notre histoire.

— Ça promet d'être un mariage magnifique ! s'enthousiasme Caesar. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous annoncer que j'aurais la joie et l'honneur de l'animer.

C'est une véritable ovation, je me décompose. Un show télévisé, mon mariage est un show télévisé. J'ai envie de déguerpir de la scène. Mais la peur me cloue au sol. Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

— Je le verrais de là-bas, souffle Aïvy.

— Nous n'en doutons pas, applaudissez Aïvy du district Douze ! conclue-t-il en levant les bras.

Il me faut un moment pour sortir de scène avec Aïvy, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont en coton. Peeta vient me retrouver alors que l'équipe de préparateurs prend en charges nos tributs.

— Peeta, ils vont faire une émission télé, je panique.

— Je sais, j'ai entendu. Ce n'est pas grave, ils vont juste mettre des caméras et…

— TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? je crie. Ce n'est que le début, Peeta ! D'abord ça puis… Puis ils viendront nous harceler dans le Douze, ils filmeront ma grossesse, choisiront le prénom, si ça se trouve ils décideront même du sexe de nos enfants !

— Je crois que tu exagère un peu, c'est juste… Il est juste question de filmer notre mariage Katniss… S'il te plait, calme-toi, tu… tu sais qu'il faut que tu te calme, m'apaise-t-il.

Je lutte contre moi-même pour prendre une grande inspiration et calmer mes nerfs. Je sais que nos familles risquent gros si on ne joue pas le jeu des amants transis d'amour. Dans ses yeux je lis la peur, il a des frères, des parents, tout dépend de moi encore une fois.

Haymitch me tapote l'épaule et me tend sa flasque. J'hésite un instant puis me laisse aller à boire une gorgée. L'alcool diffuse une chaleur douce, rassurante, je me détends.

**.**

**.**

Je n'ai pas dormi. Toute la nuit ils sont venus me voir. Je ne peux pas voir mes tributs mourir. Je ne sais pas comment Haymitch a pu subir ça durant vingt-trois ans. Le soleil se lève à peine, j'ai demandé à Darius de m'apporter du sureau mortel. Il nous a entendues avec Aïvy et je crois qu'il comprend. J'ignore comment il a pu s'en procurer, mais ce qui compte c'est que ça fonctionne.

Je les lave soigneusement, il faut que la surface soit lisse, sans jus. Ainsi ça fera une capsule qu'elle n'aura qu'à croquer une fois sur son piédestal.

— Que c'est moche Katniss, tu vas tuer encore quelqu'un… ricane Clove.

— Fiche-moi la paix ! je crache en glissant les baies dans ma poche.

— Décidément, tu n'as jamais fini de te moquer du Capitole… Ça finira par te retomber dessus, chantonne-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

Des menaces, toujours des menaces. Elles pèsent de plus en plus lourd sur moi. Je me rends dans la chambre d'Aïvy, elle a des cernes monstrueux. Je vois les vêtements sur son lit et la muette prête à l'habiller.

— Je m'en charge, vous pouvez y aller, j'ordonne en m'approchant d'elle.

Je la prends dans mes bras, dans quelques heures elle aura cessé d'exister. C'est trop dur à imaginer, trop dur à admettre.

— Tu les as ? questionne-t-elle anxieusement.

— Oui, je les ai. Tu n'auras pas mal, tu t'endormiras. Tu… Tu es courageuse, tout le monde est fier de toi et … Et tu mérites d'être applaudit, bien plus que n'importe quel carrière, j'affirme en laissant échapper un sanglot.

— Je suis contente que tu aies réussi, j'avais vraiment peur d'avoir mal, avoue-t-elle.

— Dans quelques heures tu marcheras là-bas.

Elle sourit faiblement, je l'habille. La tenue d'arène est composée de rangers, d'un short moulant, d'une ceinture à laquelle on peut attacher des choses et d'une brassière. Je l'analyse, j'essaye de deviner l'arène à travers les pièces de tissus.

Nous n'arrivons plus à parler, la peur est là, bien plus forte que nous deux. A l'heure du départ je lui glisse les baies sous la langue en lui expliquant qu'elle n'aura qu'à croquer quand elle sentira le moment venir. Nous ne pouvons les accompagner que jusqu'à l'hovercraft, je l'étreins pour la dernière fois. J'aurais voulu apprendre à la connaitre avant. J'aurais voulu la connaitre dans d'autre circonstance.

— Katniss… Je… S'il te plait, je sais que… Tu as peur pour le mariage mais… Ne viens pas marcher là-bas avec moi. Tu peux me le promettre ? murmure-t-elle à mon oreille en zozotant un peu.

J'ouvre la bouche, choquée qu'elle ait compris. Choquée d'avoir l'air prête à en finir. Mais… Elle vient d'éclairer quelques choses en moi, une chose qui sommeillait. Une solution à tout ça.

— Je… Je vais essayer, je bredouille en la relâchant.

Un Pacificateur la soulève de sa chaise et l'emporte jusqu'à l'hovercraft. C'est une poupée de chiffon. Pourtant, elle est bien plus forte que moi. L'appareil décolle dans un bruit assourdissant, à présent nous allons attendre treize heures pour découvrir l'arène en même temps que tout Panem.

**.**

**.**

C'était une grotte, avec une jungle et des créatures sortie de la naissance du monde. C'était un carnage. Il n'y avait que des armes primitives, terrifiantes, suffisamment mal aiguisée pour que chaque agonie soit longue, interminable.

Les corps des tributs étaient peints aux couleurs de la végétation, si bien qu'ils se confondaient avec les feuillages. J'ai trouvé Aïvy magnifique. Ils l'avaient assise sur une chaise, sanglée au dossier pour qu'elle tienne sur le piédestal. Elle a eu une posture de reine qui voit son monde s'ouvrir devant elle. Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais son regard, sa détermination quand elle a avalée les baies. Elle a cessé de respirer dans l'instant, à la seconde même où du jus violacé a perlé de ses lèvres.

Maintenant elle marche. Je le sais. Je la vois. Elle ne me dit pas de méchanceté, elle ne parle plus d'ailleurs. Juste elle me suit, partout.

Puis il y a eu Arpen. Vif, il a sauté de la plaque et a réussi à s'emparer d'un baluchon en toile grossière. Il toussait à en cracher ses poumons mais son envie de vivre a pris le dessus. Il a survécu à la première nuit, Peeta a même réussi à lui trouver une vieille dame couverte de bijoux pour lui payer de la nourriture et de l'eau. Nous voulions quelque chose pour sa tuberculose, mais pour durcir les Jeux, tout produit n'étant pas considéré comme « primitif » était interdit.

Il a passé le second jour, caché dans une sorte d'éboulement rocheux. Il répétait en boucle « Aïvy ». Ça lui a fait quelques chose de la voir apparaitre en hologramme sur la paroi rocheuse. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Parce qu'elle était là, à côté de moi.

Au troisième jour, des carrières l'ont débusqué. J'ai dû supporter de le voir se faire éviscérer, Enobaria m'a fixée et m'a dit qu'on ne gagnait pas avec de la pitié. Elle avait surement raison. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard des boyaux pourpre, presque bleuté, de mon tribut. C'était mon œuvre. En le désignant, c'est comme si je l'avais éventré moi-même. L'agonie a duré, longtemps.

Il appelait à l'aide, suppliait qu'on lui envoie de quoi se recoudre. Mais nous n'avons pas bougé, immobilisés par l'horreur. Peut-être même par la peur. J'ai bu à la flasque d'Haymitch, beaucoup bu même. L'Expiation s'est terminée pour le Douze dans le sang, les larmes et les déjections d'un gamin de quatorze ans.

C'est Haymitch qui a ramené les cercueils. Je ne les ai pas vu, je n'ai pas pu. Nous sommes restés au Capitole pour préparer notre mariage. C'était un ordre, pas un choix. Notre ancien mentor a pris la lettre, la seule chose qui aurait pu me donner la force de rentrer et d'affronter les autres.

* * *

**Panem in perpetuum**

« Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai dix-sept ans et je viens du district Douze. Dans quelques heures je serai mariée avec Peeta. Contre mon gré. Juste parce que le Capitole le veut… Juste parce qu'il en a besoin. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, je ne sais pas si je dois écouter l'ordre… Mais la vie de ma famille en dépend. »

Je me répète ce monologue depuis hier soir. Repliée sur moi-même dans le lit, je n'ai pas pu dormir. Aïvy est là. Elle est toujours là. Fantomatique, plus pâle encore que lorsqu'elle était vivante. Je ne dois pas marcher avec elle. Je lui ai promis. Je ne dois pas.

Depuis ma baie vitrée, je vois le Capitole, voilà des jours qu'ils se préparent à « l'évènement ». Les banderoles blanches et or ont remplacé le rouge sanglant qui célèbre le vainqueur. Le président Snow jubile, l'Expiation n'a pas duré longtemps, si bien qu'il a programmé le mariage à la date anniversaire de ma victoire avec Peeta.

Est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça une victoire ? Il y a un peu plus d'un an j'étais morte de faim mais libre. Libre de fuir la réalité du district, de faire un pied-de-nez au Capitole en me rendant dans la forêt. C'était risqué, mais je le pouvais, je n'étais personne. J'étais insignifiante. Aujourd'hui chacun de mes actes est jugé, évalué. Si je fais quelque chose de mal, c'est ma famille ou celle de Peeta qui le paiera. Je ne peux plus le supporter.

Des petits coups légers se font entendre, une silhouette fine, élancée, qui incarne le pur style capitolien entre. Dans son enchevêtrement de plumes rose pale, blanche et ivoire, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour la reconnaitre.

— Effie ! je m'écrie en bondissant du lit.

Voir un visage connu me fait un bien fou. Voilà des jours que je n'avais plus que Peeta et des muets à notre service. Darius a été muté ailleurs, j'espère qu'on le traite bien. Je l'enlace sans trop appuyer.

— Katniss, chérie tu abime cette petite merveille de Cinna, couine-t-elle en se détachant de moi.

— Je… Je suis désolée c'est que… Ca faisait des mois…

Même durant les Jeux je n'ai pas pu la voir tant j'ai été accaparée de tous les côtés. Je l'observe, malgré son nouveau maquillage, elle n'a pas vraiment changé. Je souris, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer perchée sur ses talons dans le port du Quatre, juste à côté des chalutiers qui vomissent des centaines de kilos de poissons tous les jours, comme je l'ai vu lors de ma tournée.

J'envie ses tributs au fond, même si elle reste futile et à mille lieues des réalités de Panem, c'est quelqu'un que je n'oublierai jamais et qui m'a permis d'aimer une minuscule parcelle du Capitole. Elle me prend par les mains et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

— L'équipe a du pain sur la planche ! Il fallait te reposer pour avoir le teint frai ! Là tu as aussi bonne mine qu'un vainqueur tout juste sortie de l'arène, pépie-t-elle en m'entrainant dans le salon transformé en micro Centre de préparation.

La référence à l'arène me fait grimacer et noue un peu plus mon estomac. Aurait-elle oubliée ce que j'ai fait il y a un an ? On m'installe dans une sorte de bain à remous, je me demande comment ils ont pu amener cet appareil jusqu'ici. La « magie du Capitole » sans doute. Les préparateurs se fichent de me voir nue. Moi pas. J'ai gardé ma pudeur malgré tout.

Je croise mon reflet dans le grand miroir du salon, je déglutis. Mes os sont saillants, ma poitrine est pratiquement absente. Je porte encore les stigmates de longues années de famine. Je porte sur moi toute la vie de la Veine.

L'eau chaude parfumée m'aide à me détendre, je me surprends même à somnoler. Je m'éveille à chaque bruit en sursaut, prête à contre-attaquer. C'est toujours les mêmes regards surpris des préparateurs qui se posent sur moi, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce que je traverse. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Ils n'ont pas vécu la peur de la Moisson, l'angoisse d'avoir un proche dans l'arène. Ils n'ont pas vécu le meurtre.

Je finis par sortir de l'eau et m'emmitoufle dans un épais peignoir doux et chaud. Un peu comme un cocon. D'ailleurs Effie ne se prive pas de me comparer à une petite chenille un peu disgracieuse que l'on va transformer en sublime créature. Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas tout ça, tous ces produits, ces richesses, ces broderies, ces dorures… Non. Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai dix-sept ans et je viens du plus pauvre quartier de Panem. Voilà ma réalité.

Je suis encore épilée, massée, parfumée, recouverte d'une fine poudre scintillante, comme si la robe en elle-même n'était pas suffisamment chargée en froufrous et autres fanfreluches. On me met des petites plumes blanches sur le crâne, un maquillage lourd, à base de perle. Tout ça est tellement riche et ostentatoire que j'en viens à douter de ma propre virginité. Je ne suis pas la petite mariée timide qui met sa plus jolie robe pour aller retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime. Non. Je suis une créature du Capitole, presqu'une mutation.

Cinna entre dans la pièce. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. C'est… C'est comme si mon père revenait de chez les morts, comme s'il se tenait là, prêt à me sortir de cette conspiration. Il s'approche, deux muets tiennent la fameuse robe, celle que le public a choisie.

Au Douze on n'est pas riche mais au moins la jeune mariée est libre de décider de sa tenue. Je suis amère, quitte à être forcée de me mariée, j'aurais voulu avoir cette minuscule liberté, cette possibilité de choix. Mais même ça on me l'enlève.

— Cinna, cette robe elle est… Tellement… Oh non, si je pleure tout vas couler ! piaille Effie en tournant autour.

J'aimerai complimenter son œuvre, mais aucun son ne veut sortir de ma gorge. Ca fait plus de trois heures que je subis la préparation et je crois que je suis à bout de force. Je me vois devenir une autre personne. Je me vois devenir un simple pion, un jouet que manipule Snow pour assoir son pouvoir d'avantage.

On me met la lourde robe, je manque de perdre l'équilibre sous le poids de l'armature et des étoffes. Elle est imposante, partiellement couverte de perles, de pierreries et de centaines de tissus différents dans les tons blanc et ivoire. Ce n'est qu'une fois bien mise et ajustée que je remarque la forme de geai moqueur que prend l'étrange structure sur le bustier. Je n'y avais pas fait attention lors des essayages. Cinna me fait un clin d'œil. Ma bouche se déforme en un minuscule sourire. J'ai la nausée, je n'ai plus le droit à ce symbole.

— Le public a vraiment bien choisi, dit-il, presque pour me rassurer, comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit.

Cinna a toujours une longueur d'avance. Effie sautille et trépigne autour de moi.

— Katniss, tu es une mariée tellement belle, Cinna est un vrai génie ! s'extasie-t-elle en applaudissant.

Hélas c'est un moment de joie qui est de courte durée. Un Pacificateur vêtu de noir, surement une distinction due à son rattachement à un service spécial, entre.

— Mademoiselle Katniss Everdeen, le président exige un entretien avec vous immédiatement, aboie-t-il en se tenant raide comme un I.

— Oh, il va très certainement te présenter ses vœux de bonheur et peut-être te fera-t-il l'honneur de t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel, s'enflamme Effie.

Je hoche la tête. J'aimerai avoir son optimisme, ne pas craindre encore une manipulation. Je me souviens parfaitement de mon entretien avec lui, quand il n'a pas hésité à venir jusqu'au Douze. Je regarde Cinna, mes yeux brillent. Je ne veux pas avoir peur mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne maitrise pas mes tremblements, ni les larmes qui montent et encore moins les haut-le-cœur.

— Je dois l'accompagner. Avec cette robe elle ne pourra pas se rendre seule jusqu'au bureau, déclare Cinna en s'approchant.

— C'est un entretien privé ! rétorque le Pacificateur, de plus en plus tendu.

— Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'un mariage préparé depuis si longtemps par notre président soit gâché à cause d'une robe de mariée fichue, n'est-ce pas ? interroge Cinna avec son calme légendaire.

Les mains du pacificateur se contractent sur l'arme. À cet instant je crains une exécution sommaire de Cinna. Je me raccroche à lui, je ne pourrais pas le perdre. Mais finalement l'homme accepte.

Nous parcourons les couloirs richement décorés jusqu'au bureau du président Snow. A chaque pas mes jambes fléchissent un peu plus. Je remercie Cinna du bout des lèvres. Devant la porte il m'embrasse sur le front, comme avant les Jeux.

— Nous nous reverrons dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? souffle-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, une nouvelle fois. Je sens une petite pression dans mon dos, Aïvy se tient derrière moi. C'est elle qui va me soutenir à l'intérieur. Je le sais. J'entre, la pièce est bien plus simple que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Des bibliothèques recouvrent les murs, surement des ouvrages de l'ancien monde. Au sol Panem est représenté dans une sphère dorée, c'est le seul véritable signe de richesse dans cet endroit.

Snow se lève et m'aide à m'installer. Je sens mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine, la percuter avec une violence extrême, j'ai l'estomac au bord de mes lèvres, ma tête tourne. Devant moi se tient un plateau avec du thé et deux sortes de biscuits. Un peu comme lorsqu'il est venu chez moi.

Il s'installe, lentement. La rose à sa boutonnière embaume la pièce, mais l'odeur du sang est tout de même présente, ferreuse, presque insoutenable.

— Mademoiselle Everdeen, vous êtes une mariée superbe, complimente-t-il en joignant ses mains.

— Merci, Monsieur, je réponds d'une voix blanche.

— Allons Mademoiselle, pourquoi une telle inquiétude… Nous sommes entre amis. Non ? sussure-t-il.

— Certainement…

Son regard se pose sur divers points dans la pièce. Il secoue la tête doucement, comme s'il approuvait quelque chose, une parole muette.

— Vous savez Mademoiselle Everdeen, je les vois aussi, dit-il en continuant son étrange manège.

— Que voyez-vous ? j'interroge, sur la défensive.

— Les morts. C'est vrai, ils sont toujours là, présents, observateurs… N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis terrifiée, comment peut-il le savoir ? Mes doigts grattent nerveusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil rouge. Encore une couleur sanglante.

— C'est infernal de vivre avec tous ces regards posés sur soi, avec ce jugement perpétuel. Mais c'est sans doute la justice de la vie. Ne croyez-vous pas ? Après tout, nous en sommes responsable, raisonne-t-il, mystérieux.

— Je… Je crois oui, je lâche en essayant de me tasser dans le fauteuil.

La structure de la robe me bloque, je sens tous les regards des morts que j'ai causés. Comme s'il envahissait la pièce. A chaque fois que je cligne des yeux, ils sont plus nombreux. Des visages connus ou inconnus, des gens que j'ai tués. C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute.

— Croyez-vous pouvoir vivre avec ce poids ? J'ai vu la petite Primerose tout à l'heure, elle a bien grandi depuis vos Jeux, déclare-t-il en buvant une tasse de thé.

— OÙ EST-ELLE ? je m'inquiète en tentant vainement de me lever.

— Je me suis dit que faire venir votre famille et celle de Monsieur Mellark serait une délicieuse surprise. Il y a même votre _cousin_, dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Gale. Il sait tout, il n'est pas dupe. Pourtant je continue d'affirmer que nous avons ce lien, pour le protéger. De moins c'est ce que je croyais.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? je questionne avec déjà le charbon et la bile qui envahissent ma gorge.

— Prendre la bonne décision, répond-t-il en avançant des gâteaux mauves et d'autre verts. Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes incapable de vous tenir à carreau. Vous n'êtes pas faite pour ce monde Mademoiselle Everdeen. Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié que vous vous moquiez de mon Expiation en envoyant des mourants. Et encore moins que vous aidiez cette chère Aïvy à se suicider. Darius en a payé le prix fort, ces trois baies de sureau valait-elle réellement sa propre vie ? murmure-t-il d'une voix inquiétante, ténébreuse.

Darius est mort. J'ouvre la bouche, un mince filet de bile s'en échappe. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça.

— Vous mentez, je murmure, dépassée par l'horreur.

— En effet, j'ai joué sur les mots. J'aurais plutôt dire, il va en payer le prix fort, explique le président en allumant un transmetteur.

Je n'ai pas le temps de détourner le regard de l'image. Je vois le crâne de Darius exploser sous l'impact du tir à bout portant. Sa cervelle se répand au sol, ma respiration se fait plus courte, plus pénible, je l'ai tué.

— NON ! NON, NON, NON ! je m'époumone, en proie à une rage inqualifiable.

Tout mon corps convulse, je sens une haine profonde jusqu'au plus profond de mes tripes. Je suis un monstre, je ne pense pas aux conséquences, je tue les gens. La pièce est remplie de fantômes. Snow sourit, il sait dans quel enfer je vis. Les silhouettes pâles me jugent, toutes.

— D'après vous, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'une de vos décisions ne coûte la vie à votre chère mère, à votre cousin ou même à cette adorable petite Primrose ? N'êtes-vous pas lassée d'être la cause des maux de ce monde ? N'êtes-vous pas écœurée de ne pas avoir laissé ce brave Peeta rentrer chez lui et mener sa vie de vainqueur ? questionne-t-il en sirotant son thé.

Je reste immobile, il a raison. Toutes mes questions, tous mes doutes ont une réponse. Je suis la cause. Je ne pourrais pas arrêter ça en luttant, je ne ferais que perdre le peu qui me reste, comme Haymitch. Et encore s'il n'y avait que ça, mais non. Non, il y a bien plus grave. Des innocents, des gens que je ne connais pas meurent pour moi. C'est intolérable. Je lève mes yeux vitreux sur lui, l'obscurité a fini de m'envahir.

— Prenez un gâteau violet Mademoiselle Everdeen. Prenez-le et tout s'arrêtera, assure le président en me présentant l'assiette.

Mon cerveau est embrumé, ma main se dirige seule vers les gourmandises et en saisi une. Je ferme les yeux, je suis bercée par une douce lumière dorée. Je suis à l'école, quand j'avais cinq ans. C'était le premier jour et je portais une robe à carreaux rouges avec deux nattes. Mon père m'a attendu à la sortie. Il était grand, un vrai géant pour moi. Son sourire, comment l'oublier ?

Il était la douceur incarnée. A la maison maman était heureuse, elle tenait son officine, soignait des gens alors que mon père partait à la chasse. Les Everdeen faisaient des heureux. Primrose a fait ses premiers pas un soir de neige, je m'en souviens. Nous l'avons tous applaudit.

Je croque dans le gâteau, mon père m'enlace fort, il me souffle qu'il ne me perdra plus jamais. Je suis rassurée, nous allons vivre ensemble, là-bas, pour toujours. Mon cœur cogne une ultime fois dans ma poitrine, douloureusement. Il m'embrasse la joue, devant nous il y a une forêt, une immense forêt.

— Maintenant tu es libre, chuchote-t-il.

_Merci. Je t'admire. Au revoir._


	2. Une suite ?

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

En premier lieu je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, toutes très positives et vraiment intéressantes.

J'ai reçu pas mal de messages qui m'ont demandé une suite, j'y ai longuement réfléchis puis, avec Nafrayu, nous en sommes arrivés à un "accord".

J'ai la joie et le plaisir d'être sa bêta-reader sur sa fanfiction "Le bouclier d'Opale", une histoire assez singulière et qui soulève une théorie intéressante à propos des carrières du Un. Dans la mesure où cette fanfiction est hors canon, l'auteure a décidé de reprendre mon thème d'Expiation mais aussi de raconter, par le biais de sa fanfiction, la suite de cet O.S. Ainsi, avec un peu de patience, vous pourrez savoir si Snow est parvenu à maquiller le meurtre de Katniss, comment Peeta a encaissé le choc, comment la famille et les proches de Katniss ont vécus cette perte et finalement si la Révolte a bel et bien eu lieu ou si tout s'est écroulé avec la mort du geai moqueur.

Donc, cet O.S aura bien une suite, via la fanfiction "Le bouclier d'Opale" par la géniale Nafrayu ! :D Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais la remercier assez pour avoir accepté de faire un lien entre nos histoires.

Je vous fais à tous des gros bisous bien baveux et pleins de mucus !

[PS : Je sais que les chapitres N.D.A sont interdit, aussi quand Nafrayu en sera arrivé à la suite de l'OS dans sa fanfiction, je vous en mettrais un extrait ici]


End file.
